


Art Experience

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, M/M, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin's art is earning him some extra attention from Brian and somone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian slid the loft door open loudly, aggravated from his day a work. His eyes immediately sought out the blonde. Not seeing him he dropped his briefcase and headed for the bedroom. 

He stopped when he saw his boy working on a painting on the far side of the loft. He had a drop cloth down under his easel and was busy sketching something using a graphite pencil. He was wearing headphones and was not alerted to the fact that Brian had come home. 

A smile slid across the older man's lips. He took off his suit jacket and tie and tossed them on the sofa. He unbuttoned his designer shirt and placed it aside. Off came the shoes and socks next. Still not done he slipped off the perfectly pressed slacks so the only article of clothing left was his briefs. 

The artist was humming lightly, the pencil gliding over the canvas smoothly. He jumped when he felt the strong arms wrap around him. He knew immediately who it was but was surprised because he hadn't heard him come in. He leaned back against the firm chest and turned his head for a welcoming kiss. 

"Hmmm" he said humming as the kiss ended. "When did you get in? I didn't hear you." He put down the pencil and slid the headphones off before turning around in the arms that still held him strong. 

A smile played across his face as he noticed the lack of clothing. He slid his arms around the older man's neck. "You're a fast worker Mister Kinney." Brian placed a finger on the boy's lips, "Shh." Was the only sound he made before running his hands under the blonde's shirt. 

Justin knew what Brian wanted. Actions not words. Usually when he had a frustrating day at the office, he wanted complete silence when he came home. They have done this before and Justin knew he was in for a wild ride. Silent but wild. He tossed his walkman on the floor before lifting his arms so Brian could remove his shirt. The brunette then slid his hands over his chest tweaking the nipples before reaching for the button of his jeans. 

Justin knew Brian needed to control every bit of the action tonight. He was getting even better at reading the man. He stood silently as Brian slid his jeans down his legs. He stepped out of them. He was already barefoot. He had taken to imitating his lover buy walking around barefoot in the loft. They now stood, both in their briefs.

Brian took a moment to ogle the boy. It never ceased to amaze him that no matter how many times he has saw Justin naked, he was always taken back at how beautiful he was. He smiled at the hard on already evident in the boy's briefs. His own aching for attention. He pulled the artist closer to him crushing their bodies together. Brian grabbed the perfectly shaped ass, bent down, and ground up against the boy. Their cocks meshed together, inhibited only by the thin covering of their briefs. Justin groaned silently as the grinding and nibbling of the brunette made him swoon. Brian slid his hands beneath the briefs of the blonde, gripping his leaking cock and began a slow stoke of it. Justin placed his hands on the other man's hips to steady himself. Brian pushed the briefs down the boy's legs until he stood naked before him. He then took the boy's hands and slid them into his own briefs, delighting in the way Justin was waiting for his next command. 

Justin helped remove the brunette's briefs before returning to stoke the hard cock now openly displayed before him. Brian pulled the boy into his chest and Justin began licking and biting, paying close attention to his nipples. He felt downward pressure on his shoulder and knew what to do next. The boy knelt before the older man and slid his tongue over the twitching member. 

Brian tangled his hands in the blonde mop as he felt the willing lips engulf him. He guided the mouth into an easy rhythm. Justin placed his hands on the man's hips and slid them around to the firm ass, squeezing as his mouth worked its magic. He felt the familiar tug upwards and stood to absorb another mind blowing kiss. 

Brian then pulled the blonde over to the sofa. He reached into his pants and pulled out the ever present lube and condom. While he bit into the condom package to open it, he pushed his swinging cock up against Justin's. Justin grabbed both of their cocks with one hand and stroked them together. Brian paused to watch the erotic scene below. Seeing Justin's hand stroke them both while they were crushed together, sent a chill up his spine. 

When the condom was open he put it to the side and popped the lube and moistened his fingers. He never took his eyes off Justin's hand as he slid his own hand behind the blonde and entered first one then two fingers up his ass. He felt the blonde tense up at the intrusion. He grabbed the boy's shoulder to steady him until he relaxed. He deftly kept time with Justin's strokes on their cocks to the thrust of his fingers. He felt himself starting to sway and knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. 

He removed his fingers from the juicy ass and positioned himself behind the boy, bending him over the back of the sofa. He slipped the condom on and inserted the head passed the first ring of muscle. The younger man showed what little patience he had by shoving his ass back, taking more of the hard cock inside of him. Brian smiled at the eagerness of the blonde and gave him what he desired. He got into a slow even rhythm of pulling out and pushing in. He slowly increased the tempo with each thrust. He was soon bucking wildly into the boy. 

Justin held onto the back of the sofa for the wild ride. He had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting out as his cock rubbed continuously against the edge of the sofa. Brian pulled back on the boy's hips causing him to loose his grip with the sofa. 

Brian pulled out of the boy just long enough to turn him around and perch his ass precariously on the edge of the sofa back. Justin held on again as Brian slammed into him, this time facing the boy. He wrapped his legs around the brunette to keep from falling off the back and onto the sofa cushions. 

Brian placed a hand behind the boy's neck pulling him closer for a kiss. Justin felt the older man growl into his mouth as the pressure was building in both of them. He pulled his lips away to grab the boy's cock and stroke it fiercely. The blonde could not hold out any longer. He threw his head back as he came. Brian watched the boy's cock explode and that triggered his own eruption. He opened his mouth in a silent yell. 

Afterwards, still inside the boy Brian pulled him close, just needing to hold him. He found himself doing it more and more often. Justin called it cuddling he called it grounding. They would never agree. When he finally slipped out of the boy, he gave him a kiss before pulling him into the bathroom so they could both get cleaned up. 

Brian was already out and dressed sitting at his computer when Justin finally emerged from the bathroom. He pulled on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. He started to walk back to his canvas when he stopped and asked, "Do you want something to eat? I don't have anything prepared but I could whip something up for us." 

"Work" was all Brian would say, still keeping his words down to a minimum. Surprisingly Justin wasn't that hungry and was anxious to get back to his art. He put the headphones back on his head and lost himself in his own work. 

Three hours later, Justin's nose started twitching. Food. He put down his pencil and looked over towards the kitchen. Brian was setting out the take out containers. He must have gotten hungry, Justin thought. The boy smiled as his stomach growled. He was ready to eat as well. 

They ate together in silence. Brian finished first and cleaned up his place. He went over to Justin and gave him a very sensuous kiss. In that kiss Justin read, thanks for keeping the peace. The brunette then walked back to his computer. Justin finished and went back to his art.

A few hours later, he had finished the sketching part of his portrait. He took a step back and critiqued his own work. This was a very important piece. If selected, it would be entered in a statewide competition. Satisfied he put away his supplies and went to wash his hands, using graphite always made his fingertips look black. 

When he left the bathroom, he checked in on Brian. The man had his briefcase open and was reading over some papers. Justin walked over to him and gave him a good night kiss. I guess there will be no encore performance tonight he thought. As he started to walk away, Brian grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He kissed him hard on the mouth. Justin melted into the kiss. 

Reluctantly Brian pulled back and gave the boy a shove toward the bedroom. Justin smiled as he walked away, letting Brian knew he got the message. Brian worked for another hour before finally calling it quits. He was getting tired of fixing everybody else's fuck ups. 

He crawled into bed, next to the lightly snoring blonde. Justin automatically turned over and threw an arm over Brian. The older man closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly as Justin worked at the loft instead of at PIFA and Brian continued to untangle the mess at work. Justin was grateful that the studios at the school were full, at least he was always there when Brian came home and was able to help the man release all the stress of the day. 

Justin worked through part of the weekend. His painting was due Monday and by Saturday night he finally had it completed. Brian too seemed in a better mood by Saturday night as the week of hell, as he called it, finally ended. 

They dressed to thrill that night and headed for Babylon. They met up with the usual gang and celebrated the week's accomplishments. 

"That's terrific sweetie," Emmett said giving the boy a hug. "I know yours will be one of them picked." "Thanks Em but there are a lot of talented artists out there; even if mine does get picked there is still the state level to pass." Justin replied. "Stop being a pessimist. You're better than all those guys put together." Em said. 

"What's this about Sunshine doing all the guys?" Brian snidely commented. He pulled Justin out onto the dance floor. "If you are doing a bunch of guys, I want to be in on it." He said pulling the blonde close. "You'll be the first to know." Justin said wrapping his arms around his lover. 

Justin loved the way Brian sometimes showed his possessiveness about him. Even on the dance floor when another guy came up behind Justin, trying to grind up against him, Brian would swing the boy around while he glared at the intruder. 

 

The rest of the weekend passed as such. The workweek was beginning, again.   
That Monday Brian drove Justin to school so he could safely get his painting inside. "Wish me luck," the blonde said leaning back into the jeep for a kiss. "You don't need luck," Brian said kissing him, "you have talent, that's all you need." He then drove off to work. Justin carefully rushed inside, painting in tow.

He had to set up his painting in the viewing area, in the main showroom. The judges would be by later in the day to review the work and make their selections. The last few years only two artist were chosen from PIFA to go to the state finals. Justin hoped this year would be his year. 

Once he was satisfied with the set up, he ran off to classes. He couldn't focus in any of them, none of the kids could really, everyone wondering if theirs would be picked. 

At the end of the day there was a gathering of the students in the auditorium. They were going to announce the chosen ones and display them for all to see. 

The room got quiet as the judges took the stage. Justin's heart sank, there was only one painting still covered on the stage. That meant only one person was going on to the finals. He closed his eyes as the judges began to speak.

They said the usual, yada yada yada, everyone was very talented, blah blah blah, but in the end only one painting was chosen to go on to the state finals. 

Justin was getting flustered now, he wanted to just run out of the auditorium. He had put his heart and soul into this painting and for what…

"The one that was chosen." The judge was announcing, "was done by Justin Taylor." The covering was pulled off to reveal his painting. He sat there clutching his belongings, mouth hanging open. "Mr. Taylor, would you please come up." They were asking. 

He couldn't believe it, one person had been chosen and that one person was him. He was jostled out of his stupor by his classmates, put his things on his seat, and walked as calmly as he could up onto the stage. Everyone was clapping, clapping for him. 

He shook the hands of the judges, blushing at all the attention. Then it was over. He had been given instructions for what he would need for the state level competition. He would need to do additional pieces and they had to be ready in two weeks. He didn't even have time to digest that information as his classmates were patting him on the back. 

After everyone had left the auditorium, Justin stayed behind. He sat in the front row and tried to absorb the enormity of the day. He pulled out his cell. He knew who he was going to call first.

Brian was again reworking some drafts when Cynthia buzzed through, "I told you not to bother me" he grumpily replied. Cynthia rolled her eyes. "You told me not to bother you unless it was Justin. Line one" she hung up. 

Brian looked at his watch then picked up the phone. "You home already; I thought you were staying after." "I'm still at school." Justin said. Brian noticed something different in his boy's voice. "Are you okay?" has asked. Then he remembered the judging was to be today and his heart fluttered. "How did it go?" has asked holding his breath. 

Justin gave a heavy sigh in the phone. He was not intentionally misleading Brian but he was getting a bit emotional trying to retell the events. "Justin look, those guys that do the judging don't know shit. Don't let it get to you. I bet…" "I won" Justin interrupted. Brian was silent not sure he heard correctly. Justin clarified, "I was picked, Brian, they chose my painting." This time Brian was sitting there with his mouth open, no sound coming out. "Did you hear me?" Justin asked. "Me they chose me, my work!" he was getting louder now letting his excitement build. 

Brian found himself standing, "Little twat, I told you. Fuck, Sunshine that's terrific." He imagined seeing the boy's face beaming. "Stay there, I'll come get you, we'll celebrate." Brain hung up and looked at the work on his desk. "Fuck it." He grabbed his suit jacket and headed out of the office, work would have to wait. He whizzed by Cynthia's desk, "I'm leaving," and without another word he was in the elevator.

Justin hung up the phone, excited for a lot of reasons and then some. He was about to call his mom before going outside to wait for Brian when someone said, "Excuse, Mr. Taylor? Mister Justin Taylor?" A gentleman in a suit was talking to him. "Um yeah, I'm Justin Taylor." He responded. The man smiled and extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you. I just wanted to say that was a fine piece of work you handed in. Congratulations." Justin shook the man's hand. "Thank you and you are…?" he asked. "Oh forgive me," the man said pulling out a card and handing it to the artist. "Raymond Holsworth. I am an art dealer. I travel around to all the art schools looking for bright new talent to showcase."   
"Wow" Justin said trying to sound impressed, "Which galleries do you represent?" Ray chuckled, this kid was no dumb blonde, "Oh various ones, some in Philadelphia and New York. Depending on the artist that I am representing and the subject matter in which they create." 

Justin couldn't put his finger on it, but something bothered him about this guy. He looked to be about mid thirties, light brown hair. Appeared to be fit. Nice suit. Not the expensive kind that Brian wore, but not off the rack either. 

"I was wondering if I could see some more of your work, Justin." The man was saying. "If they are as good as the one you submitted, I think I can help you out, get you shown."   
"Um that's very generous of you and all Mister…" He glanced down at the card, "…Holsworth, but I am going to be busy these next two weeks getting ready for the state competition and I really don't have the time…" The man held up a hand. "That's quite alright, Justin. Why don't you keep my card, then maybe after the competition, you might want to reconsider." The blonde nodded. "Well, I have to be going," the boy said picking up his things. "Okay then, maybe we'll see each other again." Ray said smiling, "Take care of yourself, Justin Taylor." Justin gave a small grin as he headed for the exit wondering, 'why the fuck does he say my name every five seconds.' The man had given Justin the creeps. 

Ray watched the boy walk off towards the exit. The meeting had not gone as well as he had expected. The boy had more on the ball then he thought. No matter, he was not going to give up that easily. He would just have to work a little harder to convince Mister Taylor that he could help him in more ways than one.


	2. Art Experience

When Justin saw Brian pulling up to the curb, he couldn't contain himself, he ran towards the jeep and launched himself into his arms. "I can't believe it." He mumbled into Brian's shoulder. "I can sonny boy." Brian replied holding the boy tightly. Justin squeezed him tighter before letting him go. "I am so excited but now there is even more pressure on. I have to do four more pieces in two weeks before the State competition." Brian smiled down at him, "I know you can do it, but for the moment, let's forget about how much work you have ahead of you and go celebrate." Justin had no problem with that suggestion as they climbed into the jeep and took off. Justin had all but forgotten his encounter with the art dealer, but the same was not true with Ray. His thoughts were on nothing but the artist. 

As they drove Justin asked, "So where are we going?" Brian just looked over and smiled, not saying a word. While driving over to pick Justin up he made some special plans. He hoped they would go over well. 

Justin called his mom to tell her the good news. She was thrilled. She asked if he and Brian wanted to come over to celebrate but declined the offer as Brian shook his head. "Maybe later, we already have plans." Justin replied. Jennifer congratulated her son again and hung up. 

Brian parked outside the loft and looked over at Justin. "I thought we were gonna go celebrate." Justin said, disappointment apparent in his voice. "We are. C'mon." Brian tugged him out of the jeep. 

Justin tried not to be ungrateful. He really wanted to go out and celebrate with Brian, but it seemed the brunette had other things on his mind. Brian unlocked the loft and slid open the door and stood aside for Justin to enter first. 

This should have seemed strange to him because Brian usually went in first. He entered the loft and stopped in his tracks. There were flowers and balloons scattered around the loft. The dining room table was set and Emmett, who looked over and smiled at them, was lighting the candles. "Everything is all set, just as you ordered." He said looking at Brian. He hugged Justin on the way out, "Congratulations baby, I knew you would do it." As he passed by Brian he whispered, "You owe me." Emmett slid the door shut as he left. 

Justin stood there still in shock. Brian had arranged all this. The brunette took the boy's silence as disproval and began to regret his last minute attempt at romance. Brian fidgeted behind him, "Look, if you don't like it we can do something else." Justin turned around and looked at Brian, tears welling up in his eyes. "Brian.., "Justin whispered before throwing his arms around him. "Its perfect." He added before kissing him fiercely. Brian gripped him tightly and returned the kiss until they were both gasping for air. Brain didn't want this to turn into a sappy moment so he steered them to the table. "Food's getting cold. Let's eat." Justin smiled, he knew exactly what Brian was doing and let it slide…for now. He knew the enormity of the moment was too much for Brian to admit. 

They both sat down and enjoyed their food. Justin couldn't help but smile at his lover through the entire meal. They both helped clear the table as Justin chatted about the ceremony in the auditorium. 

"It was like everyone was holding their breath while they went through the preliminaries. I wanted to run out of the auditorium when I saw only one painting had been chosen. I thought there was no way it was going to be mine, I mean so many kids entered and there were some amazing pictures and…" Brian shushed him by placing a finger to his lips. "Yours was the best. That's why you were picked. He then took Justin's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. 

Justin continued to ramble as Brian undressed himself and then started on his clothes. He had just pulled the t-shirt off and had started on the boy's pants when he heard him say, "This art dealer said he wants to represent me, like he could get me my own showings at some art galleries, but I don't know, something was strange about him." Brian stopped unbuttoning his pants and frowned at him. "Some guy approached you at the school?" "Yeah. Wait I think I have his card. Justin fished in his pants pocket and handed the card to Brian. "He was pretty persistent. I told him I'd think about it, but I don't know, there was something about him..." Justin trailed off, he couldn't pin point just what it was that bothered him about the man. 

'Brian looked at the card and tucked the name away before tossing the paper to the floor, and resumed his disrobing of the boy in front of him. Justin put his hand on Brian's shoulder as the man bent down to pull down his pants and underwear. 

 

He placed his hands on the back of Justin's thighs and began to nibble and taste his way up his body. The boy closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the feeling. Brian purposely ignored Justin's straining cock and moved up his stomach and chest before licking his way to the slightly parted lips.

As they devoured each other's lips, Brian lifted Justin up slightly so their cocks could rub together, sending jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies. Justin wrapped his arms and legs around Brian as he felt himself being carried over to the bed. 

Brian fell forward on the bed, landing on his elbows so he wouldn't crush the boy beneath him. Justin locked his legs around the taller man so his hole was exposed. Justin pushed up against Brian's cock causing the man to moan in anticipation. The brunette gave one last lick down the blonde's exposed neck before reaching over for the condom and lube. He looked down into the lust filled eyes and knew that neither of them would last very long. The need was so fierce, that Brian quickly sheathed his cock and lubed up Justin's hole and dove right in. He couldn't keep his lips off his lovers as he pounded away into the tight ass. He finally released the lips and pushed up so his arms were straight. This gave him the room he needed to thrust upwardly into Justin's hole hitting the sweet spot. The boy's moans spurred him on even more as he increased the tempo and soon brought them both to an exploding climax. 

Brian slid his softening cock out and disposed of the used condom before collapsing on his side next to Justin, his arm draped lazily over him. "Congratulations, Sunshine." Brian said, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Justin's eyes slid shut, the events of the day and night finally catching up with him, "thanks" he managed in a whisper before drifting off with a smile on his face. 

The next week went by in a blur. Justin was furiously working on the four additional art pieces he would need for the State competition. It was role reversal for Brian as he was the one making sure the artist ate and got rest when he was on the verge of collapse. Justin was putting so much pressure on himself that he became very agitated at the drop of a hat. 

Brain tried to take it all in stride, realizing the pressure his boy was under, but he himself had reached a breaking point by the end of the week. He had enough of the grumpy blonde boy and called Mikey up and dragged his best friend out to Babylon. Justin had completed one of the four pieces before finally throwing down his brush deciding he needed a break. He knew Brian was trying to be supportive and was now angry at himself for being so short with the man. He needed to talk to Brian, to clear things up. He hopped in the shower and put on an outfit that Brian had gotten for him, leather pants and an ocean blue tight shirt that showed off his body to the max. Brian loved him in this outfit. He smiled at himself in the mirror and headed out to Babylon in search of his man.

It had only been two hours since they had gotten to Babylon, but Brian had already consumed vast amounts of alcohol and drugs so he was flying high and feeling no pain. Mikey tried to steady his friend as he began to stagger a bit. He hadn't seen Brian get this way in a long time. He knew Justin was responsible for his friends behavior, who else could it be? "So what'd he do this time Brian?" Mikey yelled to be heard over the loud music. Brain just smirked at Mikey and placed his hands on the side of his face, "Now now Mikey, what makes you think little Miss Mary Sunshine did anything?" Michael just shook his head, "Brian, you haven't acted this way in a long time, he must have done something." Brain just swayed and smiled. He waved a popper in front of Michael's face. "Get that shit away from me," Michael said batting his hand away. "I'm gonna be the one stuck driving you home." Brian just used the popper himself. 

Justin got out of the cab in front of Babylon. He smiled as a few guys whistled as he made his way to the entrance. "Justin? Justin Taylor?" he heard someone call out. He looked down the street to see a man waving and moving quickly toward him. He paused to see if he recognized him. It was the art dealer from last week. The one who approached him at school. Justin racked his brain to remember his name. 

The man was standing in front of him with his hand extended. "Justin, hi it's Raymond Holsworth. We met the other day at the Institute." He said, Justin shook his hand, "Yeah, I remember you. You're still in town?" he questioned. "Yeah well I decided to hang around for the state competition. I am anxious to see what you have come up with." He answered with a grin. "You going inside?" he added gesturing towards the club. "Um yeah, actually, I'm meeting my boyfriend." Justin made sure to add that last line as he saw the man's eyes roaming his body. "Great I'd love to meet the man behind the artist." Raymond said stepping up to open the door for him. Justin sighed, not knowing how to get out of this one and decided not to fight it. He entered the club and took a moment to adjust to the volume and smoke that filled the room. 

Once adjusted he made his way through the crowd. Some of the throng acknowledged him, "Ohh Justin you look hot tonight", "MEOW", another guy licked his finger and put it too his ass making a sizzling sound. Justin blushed at the comments. "Seems you have a fan club already." Raymond said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder from behind. Justin had almost forgotten he was there. He was busy scanning the crowd for Brian. "So where's this boyfriend of yours?" He asked still keeping the hand in place. "I know he's here somewhere." Justin said, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't in the backroom. 

"There he is" he said spotting Mikey and Brian. He made his way through the crowd until he was standing next to the two men. 

Justin looked disappointingly at Brian. He was obviously wasted. "What did you do this time?" Mikey glared angrily at Justin. "It's none of your business Michael, stay out of it." "I can't" Mikey spat back. "He always comes running to me when you fuck things up." "Fuck you" Justin replied. "Sonny Boy!" Brian said finally noticing him standing there. "You look hot." He said, stumbling as he reached for his boy. "Brian, what did you take?" he said holding up his lover. "Oh a little bit of this… a little bit of that." He said, laughing. He reached for Michael and pulled him in so he had both of them in an embrace. "And Mikey here was kind enough to accompany me, what a pal." He said, resting his forehead on his best friend. "C'mon Brian, I'm taking you home. Michael give me the keys." "I'll take him." Mikey said, "seems you already have other plans." He was gesturing to the man standing behind Justin. The boy rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about Raymond. He turned to him and said, "Look, this isn't really a good time." 

Raymond had been observing everything. He felt bad for Justin. He knew the boy deserved better. He needed someone to stand behind him and support him, not this loser druggie that he was with. Raymond gave a weak smile to Justin, "yeah sure, I understand."

"Wait, Sonny Boy, You brought someone for me? Aren't you sweet." Brian looked the guy over from top to bottom. "Um no Brian, this is Raymond…Hols…" he looked over at the man for assistance, "Holsworth." He finished for him. Justin continued, "Holsworth, you know, the art dearer I told you about" he raised his eyebrows at Brian hoping to convey the message to not embarrass him any further. 

Brian laughed, "Hey Ray Ray, join the party." Brian said, offering him a popper. Raymond just shook his head "No thanks". Justin rolled his eyes. Brian reached for Justin, pulling him in close. Brian began running his hands over the boy's body but kept his eyes on Raymond, "So Ray Ray, what did you like best about Sunshine's art? Was it the smooth lines?" He ran his hand down the boys side, "Or the wild curves?" he grabbed Justin's ass. Justin pushed away angrily from Brian, "Cut it out Brian." Brian laughed, "Can't I be an art critic too?" Brian asked mockingly. Justin just turned and walked away. He had had enough, he was just gonna go home and wait for sobriety to visit Brian. He didn't see Raymond as he was leaving, it was just as well he was embarrassed enough without having to explain things to a stranger. 

Brian watched Justin storm off and thought for a second about going after him, but Mikey interrupted his thoughts. "Can you believe the nerve of that kid, bringing some guy here? You said he was home working on a project. See, I told you Brian… he is probably up to his old tricks again." Brian, in his present state of mind, didn't pay much attention to Mikey's words. He just let himself slip further and further in to his high.

Once outside Justin took a moment to calm himself down. He was furious with Brian. How could he belittle him, belittle his art like that? "Justin." Raymond said, coming up behind the boy. Justin turned toward him and put his hands up, "Look, Raymond." He said, "I really don't want to get into it right now, it's not really any of your business anyway so…" "Justin." Ray interrupted, "I'm just gonna say one thing, then I'll shut up." Justin looked at the man who thankfully was not looking at him pitifully. He nodded, not that he wanted to hear anything more about it. But again what choice did he have. 

Raymond got closer to the boy, "All I am gonna say is…that being in a relationship, especially a destructive one, is not conducive to you doing your best work." Justin was about to interrupt when Ray said, "Now just let me finish. Just think about what I am saying. You have a big competition coming up. You need to focus and any distractions, good or bad, could end up costing you not only the prize money but the notoriety that would come with a win at State level." Justin stared at the man. He did have a point. "Just think about it. How many pieces do you have completed? You need four." "One." Justin said quietly. "Justin you only have a week left. You need to go somewhere where you can work without interruption. I am sure your boyfriend will understand. Is he supportive of the work you do?" Raymond asked. "Yeah, he's even paying for my tuition, he is very supportive." Justin said, feeling the need to defend Brian. "Look he is not usually like how you saw him tonight…" Ray put a hand up, "It doesn't matter, like you said that's none of my business. You need to be somewhere that there are no distractions. Just for the next week, then when the competition is over…" Raymond trailed off as he saw Justin nodding his head in agreement. "I guess you're right. That does make sense." Raymond took out another one of his cards and a pen. "Here is the address of the house I am at. It is actually my sisters house, I am house sitting for her. It has a guesthouse in the back, very big… very open, it would be a perfect studio for you to finish the three other pieces in. Come by and check it out tomorrow and if you like it, it's yours, no charge." He smiled at the boy. "That's really nice of you Raymond, but you don't have to do that." Raymond shushed the boy, "C'mon, in the name of art it's worth it." He placed his hand again on the boys shoulder, "Your very talented, Justin. You have a bright future ahead of you, I'd be honored if you would let me help you." "Thanks Ray." Justin said walking off, "I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a time for me to see the place." Raymond watched the boy walk off. He felt very confident that Justin would soon be working very close by. He couldn't wait. 

Justin grabbed a cab in the next block and rode back to the loft. He had forgotten all about his nervousness regarding the art dealer after Brian's little 'show'. He planned to tell Brian just how he felt whenever Mikey dragged his ass home. 

Brian had pulled a trick into the backroom for a lackluster blowjob before he finally let Mikey drag him out to the jeep. He had gotten even more wasted then he was after Justin had stormed out. 

Mikey had to practically drag Brian into the elevator; he could barely stand on his own two feet. When the elevator arrived on Brian's floor, Justin was waiting for them. 

"Look Mikey, a new warden." Brian said laughing. Justin grabbed one side of Brian while Michael took the other side and together they were able to get the older man into the bedroom where they unceremoniously dropped him onto the duvet. 

"Thanks Michael." Justin said, "I can take it from here." "Where is the trick you were with? Kick him out so soon." He said snidely. Justin was not about to get into it with him, "Michael…just go." The dark haired man gave him a glaring look but did just that. Justin slid the door quickly after him before he could change his mind. 

He walked back into the bedroom and looked down at his boyfriend. He was there still out of it but with a big grin on his face. "Why do you do this Brian? Every time we have a fight you have to go out and get wasted. Why?" Justin didn't expect a reply and didn't get one. He sighed and removed Brian's shoes and pants. He pulled the man up into a sitting position to remove his shirt. He was surprised that the brunette stayed in that position, his eyes staring up at him. Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips and un-tucked the shirt from his pants before sliding his hands up inside the shirt. 

"We have to talk about this you know.' Justin said. He was not about to let Brian get off scott free. Brian started to kiss the firm stomach in front of him, letting the hands drift upward and tease the nipples. Justin so wanted to just let what was about to happen happen but something inside him pulled back. He removed Brian's hands from his shirt and took one step backwards from the bed. 

"Brian what you said and did tonight really hurt me." Brian rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Why did you say those things?" Justin was not going to let it go. Brian pulled a pillow over his face trying to drown out the drone of his lover's voice. "You belittled me and my work in front of that art dealer." 

Brian pulled the pillow off his face and sat back up. "Why do you give a fuck what he thinks?" Brian asked. "He just wanted to get down your pants anyway." "God damn it Brian, why does everything have to be about sex? Don't you think that for one fucking minute that maybe, just maybe he may be really interested in my art!" Justin was shouting. Brian stood shakily on his feet, "Yeah the art of fucking your tight little ass. C'mon Justin you said yourself that there was something not right about him. Don't you trust your own judgment?" Brian was sobering up. 

Justin was livid, Brian just didn't get it. "I see." Justin said shaking his head, "You don't think my art merits itself." "Justin I didn't say that, you're putting words in my mouth. I fucking pay for your tuition, I invested in you, in your art, doesn't that tell you something?" Brian couldn't believe they were having this argument. 

Justin walked out of the bedroom; there was no getting through to him. Brian was just as frustrated, not understanding where all this was coming from. 

Justin was standing over in front of his easel. "Brian." Justin said turning around to face the man standing in the doorway. I think I need to work somewhere else for this next week. I still have three more projects to do and they are not my best medias. I need to be able to focus, otherwise what's the point in this competition?. " Justin realized he was using Ray's words but that it all made sense to him at the moment. 

Brian was tired of fighting, "Fine, you know what? That's a great idea. Go borrow a studio at the institute, or go to your moms, or go to the backroom at Babylon, go someplace where I don't have to hear you whine anymore." Brian walked back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. He had had enough for tonight. He now had a killer headache and blamed the blonde instead of all the alcohol and drugs he consumed. 

Justin was so angry, but he too was tired. Tired enough to want to go to bed but angry enough to want to stay away from Brian. He went over and flopped on the couch. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before fatigue claimed him in a fitful rest. 

Justin woke up sore and cranky on the sofa. He dragged himself into the bathroom and showered quickly. As tired as he was, he was determined to make this day a productive one. He looked in on a still sleeping Brian before leaving to go see about some studio space. He first went to the Institute to see if any had freed up but no luck, they were all still booked. He sat down on the bench and examined his other choices. His mom's place was out of the question, he would never get any work done with Molly barging in every 5 seconds. He couldn't afford to rent any space nor did he have time to look around. He sighed knowing what he had to do. 

He pulled out his cell and dialed Raymond's number. 

Brian awoke to a cold and empty bed. He had the worst hangover. He called out for Justin but there was no reply. He stumbled, pounding head and all into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt like death warmed over. The hot water cascading down his scalp and body relieved some of the tension and throbbing in his head. He turned off the water and dried himself off. At least he didn't have to vomit, so that was a plus, he decided. 

He quickly dressed in his trademark wife beater and jeans and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. He noticed the crumpled cushions on the sofa and smiled. The shower had been wet before he got in too so that meant Justin had spent the night on the couch. He felt somewhat relieved to know that the boy had not run out last night and had enough sense to stay put, at least until morning. "There's hope for you yet Sunshine." 

Raymond was just drying himself off from his shower when he heard his phone ringing. He wrapped the towel around himself and picked up the phone. "Holsworth" he answered. "Um, yeah Raymond? This is Justin Taylor." A smile came to the man's face; his persistence was finally paying off. "Justin. I am glad to hear from you. I take it you want to see the guesthouse?" "Yeah," Justin replied, "I mean, I did try other avenues first. The Institute was booked and I don't really know where else to go. I really need a place to…create." "That's why I offered it to you. Do you need a ride over here to take a look?" He asked. "Um no, the bus goes right by there and I'm already at the bus stop, so I should be there in about 20 minutes or so. Is that okay?" "That's perfect, I'll see you then." Ray smiled broadly as he hung up the phone. Everything was running smoothly.

Justin didn't have to wait long and made it to the address in under 15 minutes. He looked at the small little cottage like house. It was very quaint, even had a white picket fence out front. He saw Raymond coming around the side of the house and waved to him. "Hey, Justin," Raymond called gesturing him over, "I was just making sure the place was presentable, c'mon around. " Justin followed the man around the house and smiled when he saw the most adorable guesthouse peeking from behind the trees in back of the house.

"It looks nice and secluded." Justin commented. "That's the way my sister likes it. She mainly uses as a private reading area. She loves to come out here because she knows she won't be disturbed. That's why I thought this would suit your needs." 

They came upon the door. "Go ahead in, have a look around." Justin smiled and opened the door. His smile got wider as he took in the room. It was huge, much bigger than it appeared on the outside. It was also sparsely furnished. Just a few comfy chairs, a small table for two. It also had a twin bed tucked away in the corner along with a kitchenette and a beautiful deck out the back of the house that gave an incredible view of the lush forest behind it. 

He walked toward the deck and went outside. "God, it's beautiful back here, so serene." He turned to Raymond, "It's perfect." Ray smiled at the comment, "So I guess you'll be bringing over your supplies? I have a truck that can help you gather some of them." "That's okay, I can get Brian to drive me over in the jeep. Thanks, I really appreciate it, I think I will actually be able to get some work done." "Great." Ray said taking a key off his ring. "Here's the key. Come and go as you wish, but keep in mind what you are here to do." Justin smiled brightly, "I will, don't worry. Thanks." Both men walked towards the front of the main house. 

Raymond again placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "Justin, how about I give you a ride back to your place? I have to head out for some supplies anyway." "Ok sure, if it's not too much trouble. I'm eager to get started." Ray didn't admit he was eager to have the boy there as well. The men walked over to his truck and got in. Justin gave him directions to the loft. As Justin was leaving the vehicle Ray said. "Listen I have my cell phone on, if for some reason Brian is too busy to drive you, give me a ring and I'll swing back and give you a hand." "Okay. See you soon." Justin waved and headed inside the building. Now all he had to do was tell Brian what his plans were. 

Ray pulled away smiling brightly. Things were going exceptionally well. He knew Justin's boyfriend would eventually fuck things up and he would be there to pick up the pieces. 

Brian was sitting o the sofa when Justin came in. He was reading the paper, feet propped up on the coffee table. He wanted to project the air of not caring when in fact he was concerned when Justin hadn't return for quite some time. 

"Hey" Justin said, sliding the door close. Brian barely glanced over, "Hey" he replied. He came and sat down on the sofa next to him. He waited a few minutes before he began to speak. "I need a ride. I found a place to finish my work. Can you help me get my supplies over there?" Brian looked over at him, "PIFA have a studio available?" Brian asked. "No" he replied, but offered no more information. Brian put his tongue in the side of his cheek realizing the boy was going to make him pull it out of him. "Your mom's?" he asked again. "No" again the one word reply. "The back room of Babylon?" Brian laughed, as had run out of ideas. Justin just grimaced and said nothing. The brunette was getting tired of the guessing game. "Fine don't fucking tell me, get your own ride." He stood and walked over to the kitchen. Even though it was early he was gonna get a drink. 

Justin stood watching Brian pour himself a shot. "It's with Raymond Holsworth, the art dealer you totally embarrassed me in front of last night. He has a guest house he is letting me use. Actually it's his sisters house." Brian stood staring at him, "You're going to fucking stay with that drooling asshole?" he asked not believing what he was hearing. "No not with him, in the guesthouse. It's really private and secluded and I think I will be able to really concentrate on my art there." Justin replied honestly. Brian forced out a laugh, "Yeah right, you'll be concentrating on your art while he is concentrating on your ass."

"Brian why do you always think its impossible for someone to be interested in my talent as an artist instead of my ass!" Justin was livid. "Jesus Christ Justin, did you not see the way he was looking at you last night? Don't you remember telling me that something about him creeped you out when you first met him?" Brian shouted back, "Are you that much of a twat?" He added. 

"Fuck you, Brian!" Justin had had enough. He went about packing up his supplies rather noisily and put everything over by the door. Brian watched in silence. He finally went over to the boy, as he was sliding open the loft door. He grabbed him by the arms, wanting to shake him but instead pulled him into a hug. "I'll drive you" he said into the boys hair that was tickling his nose. He knew he wouldn't be able to change the blonde's mind but at least he could see where he would be, so he would be able to check up on him. 

He helped him carry his stuff down to the jeep and they made their way over to guesthouse. Brian helped Justin unload all the stuff from the jeep and into the guesthouse before he took a good look around. "Where's Ray Ray?" he asked. "He said something about getting some supplies, I don't know." Justin said as he set up his easel. 'Probably some dildos and condoms, Mother fucker' Brian kept his thought to himself. 

Justin had put the things where he needed them and placed his hands on his hips. "So what do you think?" he asked. Brian looked around then let his eyes settle on Justin. "Looks…hot.' He said, a twinkle coming into his hazel eyes. "Brian, I have work to do." Justin said, recognizing that look. Brian walked over to him and slipped his arms around Justin, pulling their bodies together. "So do I." he said before covering the boy's mouth with his.

 

Justin felt his body heat up as Brian devoured his lips and traveled down his neck. "Brian…..We can't do this….I have too much to do…you're a distraction." Justin felt his resolve slipping away as Brian's hands roamed over his body. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Didn't mean to disturb you Justin." Came the voice from behind the door. "Just wanted to see if you needed anything as you are settling in." 

Brian grinned down at the boy and went over and swung open the door quickly. "Hey Ray Ray," Brian said, "Thanks for stopping by, but I got it covered." He strode back over to Justin, "isn't that right Sunshine." He added before kissing him fiercely. He pulled away whispering "Later" before striding out the door past Raymond who hadn't said a word. 

Raymond watched the taller man stride away for a moment before turning his eyes back on Justin. The boy grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm really sorry; Brian is well, how can I say this…" Justin started. "Jealous much?" Raymond offered. "Brian doesn't do jealous." Justin said. "Doesn't matter." Raymond said. "It's none of my business right?" He walked into the guesthouse. "The only thing that is my business is making sure you are comfortable and that you are able to work in peace. I see you are getting settled in. Good. Now is there anything I can get you before I tend to my sister's garden?" "Nope. I'm good." Justin said. "Thanks." Raymond smiled at him. He walked over and placed a hand on his back. "The only thanks I need…" he said as he made little circle patterns on his back, "is for you to create." After a moment the man said, "Okay then, just give a holler if you need anything." Raymond then left the artist to his work.

Justin picked up his brush and began to work. He was feeling more relaxed already.


	3. Art Experience

Brian stopped by Mel and Lindsay's house after leaving Justin. Lindsay was surprised to see him but let him in. "Brian. What are you doing here? Gus is at a playgroup with Mel." Brian walked in, "Oh sorry I missed him." He was looking around the living room. Lindsay knew immediately something was up. She derived a conclusion. "Where's Justin?" Brian stared at her for a moment before answering, "He's working on the other pieces he needs for the competition next week." Lindsay didn't say anything. She knew there was more coming. "He is working at some art dealer's guesthouse for some place quiet." "Ah," Lindsay said, understanding. "Empty nest syndrome." 

Brian screwed his face at her, "what the fuck?" he asked. "Empty nest syndrome." She began explaining, "That's when you have a child at home and he leaves that home to branch out on his own and you feel lonely." "Justin's not my kid" he snapped. "True Lindsay said, "but the rules still apply. You got use to him being there and now he is not. Same difference." She tried not to laugh at his scoffing. "So what art dealer is he staying with?" Lindsay asked. "Some asshole…Raymond Hols…" Brian didn't get to finish. "Raymond Holsworth!?" Lindsay exclaimed. "Yeah, that's the guy, you know him?" Lindsay knew him alright, "You bet I do, his reputation precedes him." She said. "Good or bad?" Brian asked. "Both." Lindsay said. She elaborated, "He is known for taking bright new talented artists and getting them seen by the right people, advancing their careers. He is also known for getting into relationships with them and using that as leverage." 

"Fuck! I knew he was a scum bag." Brian shouted. "What are you going to do?" Lindsay asked. "I'm gonna go over there and fucking pull him out." Brian said. "Do you think that's wise?" Lindsay questioned. "After what you just told me, what else can I do?" "Look, I know he sounds pretty bad but if you go over there like some bat out of hell trying to drag Justin out of there…how do you think he is going to react?" "I don't give a fuck, I don't want the sleazebag anywhere near him." "Brian." Lindsay said, placing a hand on his arm. "Justin is going to resent you interfering." Brian knew Lindsay was right, "So I should just leave him alone with that fuck?" "He loves you Brian. That counts for something, just keep and eye on him." 

After a few more minutes, Brian left the munchers in an even more pissed off mood. He needed a drink. He stopped off at Woody's.

Back at the guesthouse, Justin was working continuously. He had actually gotten halfway though the next painting when his nostrils smelled something incredible. He put down the brush and followed his nose. He opened the front door and low and behold, the source. Raymond was standing over his grill on the deck out back of the main house. He glanced over to see Justin standing at the open door. "Hey! How's it going? I am barbecuing some tasty treats if you want to take a break and join me." Justin smiled at the invitation. "I'm starving." He shouted back and trotted on over. 

 

On the grill was chicken, steak and some hamburgers and hot-dogs. Justin looked around, "Are you expecting company?" He asked looking at all the food that was grilling. "No actually I'm not." Raymond laughed. "I always make a ton of food, force of habit. I come from a big family and we always had lots of mouths to feed." "Well, Brian always says I could eat him out of house and home." He laughed and felt a pang of guilt that he was there instead of with Brian. 

Raymond saw the change in demeanor at the mention of the older man, he decided to change the subject quickly. "Well then, dig in my lad. I've got plenty and then it's back to the canvas for you." "Aye aye captain" Justin saluted and then dug in to the juicy delights. 

After a few drinks Brian had went back to loft and sulked some more before picking up his cell and calling Justin. It couldn't hurt to check in on the boy. 

Justin was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Raymond. He felt very at ease with him. They talked about everything from art to politics. Justin felt himself growing tired after consuming so much food. "Well I better get back to work before I get too comfy," he said, rising from the chair he had been occupying. "Yeah, I think I kept you on break too long." Raymond said rising. Although he really didn't want to see the boy leave he knew he would just be a few yards away. "Thanks again for the food." Justin said. "Anytime, Justin." He said, putting his arm around the boy's shoulder and walking him to the end of the deck. 

The boy did a slow jog back to the guesthouse trying to wake himself up more so he could work on his painting. Justin never looked back toward the main house. If he had he would have seen Raymond's eyes following his every move. Paying close attention to the bouncing bubble butt. Raymond's cock grew hard thinking of what the boy would look like naked with his perfect ass right in front of him. He rubbed his cock through his pants, "In time…" he said to himself.

Justin heard his cell phone ringing as he entered the guesthouse. He picked it up and said hello, still out of breath from his jog back. "Exerting yourself in your art, are you?" Came Brian's voice sarcastically over the phone. Brian envisioned Justin doing all sorts of things that would have him so out of breath. "No actually I just got done eating. Ray had the grill out and made some dinner. I just got back. I jogged back to wake myself up so I could get some more work done." Brian wanted to explode over the fact that they ate together but he held it in.

 

"Justin, listen, you don't have to sleep there. Why don't you come home and then you can go back in the morning, I'll pick you up." Brian rose from the couch and headed towards the door when Justin halted him. "Brian, no. I feel energized right now and want to work late into the night. I am halfway done my next painting and I want to finish while it's still fresh in my head. I'll be fine. Go out or get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Justin hung up the phone and then turned off his cell. He didn't want to be disturbed. He picked up his brush and went back to work. 

 

Brian went out to Babylon himself. He plied his body with drugs and alcohol, tried to call Justin later that night, and cursed when he found his cell was off. He lost himself in some nameless tricks before returning to the loft for a fitful nights sleep. He missed having the boy in bed with him. 

Justin was very proud of himself. He finished the painting at about four A.M. that morning. He was exhausted. He cleaned the brushes, stripped down to his underwear, and crawled into the cozy bed in the corner. He was surprised that he didn't fall asleep right away. It didn't feel right not having Brian next to him in bed. His thoughts drifted to his lover and his cock hardened as he imagined what they would be doing if they were together. He closed his eyes and imagined Brian's hand stroking him. He slipped his hand in his underwear and started to stroke slowly, letting the pleasure build. Little did he know there was another pair of eyes watching.

Ray was sitting in the monitor room of the main house, watching the through the hidden cameras he had in the guesthouse. He had them strategically placed and camouflaged. This wasn't really his sisters house, at least, not anymore. He had bought it from her about a year ago. The cameras had been installed months ago as he was waiting for the right ripe new artist to enter the picture. Now he had him. He took out his own hard cock and stoked in time with the boy's movements on the camera. He also hit record on the DVD recorder he had hooked up to the monitors. He would enjoy watching this one repeatedly. 

Justin licked his lips and quickened his pace. He felt the tightening in his balls and he knew it wouldn't be long. In his mind Brian was sucking his cock, bringing him to the point of no return. "AHHH!" he shouted as his cum exploded all over his chest. He lay still for a moment, until his breathing got under control. He took one finger and scooped up some of the cum and placed it in his mouth and dreamed Brian was kissing him, letting him taste himself on his lips. 

Raymond shot his own load as he watched the blonde suck his own cum off his finger. He was panting from the orgasm as he watched Justin go into the bathroom and clean himself up. He watched the boy curl up in the bed and hit stop on the DVD recorder. "Night, sweet boy," he said before getting up and cleaning himself up and going to bed. He intended to try and make more headway with the boy tomorrow. Today had been good, he felt a trust forming, and that's just the way he wanted it. 

 

Brian awoke to the alarm ringing, wondering why Justin wasn't shutting the damn thing off. He reached over to nudge the blonde but found an empty space, "Fuck" he said, slamming down the alarm. He rolled over on his back with his arm slung over his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to take a whole week of this. He reached for the phone and dialed Justin's cell. "Turn on the fucking phone, twat!" he yelled as he heard the familiar recording that meant his phone was off. Fuck it, he had to get to work. He jumped up and took a shower ignoring his morning woody. He intended to make Justin take care of it right after work. Enough was enough.

Justin woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and sausage wafting through the air. He sat up and looked out his window and sure enough, there was Raymond at the grill again. He threw some clothes on and made his way up to the mouth-watering treats. 

"Hey, how'd you sleep" Ray asked, smiling brightly. "Not too bad actually," Justin replied. "The bed's pretty comfy." "Ah, that's because I broke her in, I spent many a night in that same bed whenever I came for a visit." Justin didn't notice the twinkle in his eye when he commented. "You're gonna spoil me with all this food." Justin said, helping himself to the bountiful trays. "Well you know what they say, good food is the way to a man's …art?" Ray said, "Oh God Ray that was bad." Justin said, making a face at the bad attempt of a joke. "Hey what do you want I'm an art dealer not a comedian." They ate breakfast together as their comfortable bond grew. 

"So did you get any more work done last night?" Ray asked. "Actually I did. I finished another painting. That's two down and two to go." Justin beamed proudly. "Good for you. See I told you what you needed. No distractions." Ray added, "Now finish up, and back to work." "Okay Okay" Justin said, helping himself to one more serving before he grabbed some orange juice and jogged back to the guesthouse. 

Justin was very excited over the progress he was making. He had managed to sketch out his next piece before needing to take a break. For a change, he went out onto the guesthouse deck and just sat down and breathed in the fresh air. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when a voice brought him back around. "Hey, there you are, didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to drop this off." It was Ray holding two boxes of pizza. "Ray. You didn't have to do that, I can get my own food, really it's not necessary" Justin didn't want Ray to think he was taking advantage of his generosity. "Hey, it's no problem at all, I never did believe in the old starving artist routine anyway." He started to walk away, "Enjoy." "Wait ." Justin called out to him. "You're not gonna eat with me?" he asked, "No, no, I don't want to disturb your creative juices." He said. "Ray it's fine, I'm taking a break. I just did the whole sketch this morning, plus as much as I'd like to, there is no way I can eat two whole pies myself, not after that big breakfast I had this morning. "Well if you're sure I'm not interfering…" Justin smiled and handed him a slice. He really did enjoy Ray's company. 

 

The next half hour passed too quickly for Ray. He knew he had to let the boy get back to work. He noticed the boy kept looking at his watch. "Okay I can take a hint, I'm going." Justin didn't realize that Ray had spoken for a moment, he was lost in thought. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, did you say something?" "You keep looking at your watch, I guess that's my signal to go." Ray replied. "Oh, no it's not that…I was just …" Justin blushed. He didn't want to tell Ray he had been thinking about Brian. " it's not important." He finished, "No distractions, right?" He said smiling at the older man. "Good." Ray said, before taking away the empty pizza boxes leaving the artist to his work.

Ray knew the boy must have been thinking about that boyfriend of his. That was the fly in the ointment. He had to figure out a way to keep the blonde's mind off of him so he can make more inroads with him. 

Justin walked back in the house and looked at his sketch. It was time to add paint but he found that he just wasn't in the mood. He missed Brian terribly. He picked up his cell, "Shit. I forgot to turn it back on, he is gonna be pissed" He turned it on and called Brian. 

Brian had just dismissed the mock up people when he heard his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and almost didn't answer it. He was angry at Justin. That lasted all of about 2 seconds and he finally answered the phone. "Well well well." Brian said. "If it isn't little boy lost who turned off his fucking cell phone." Justin cringed at the harshness of Brian's voice. He was pissed all right. "Brian, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be disturbed and forgot to turn it back on." "Did you hang a do not disturb sign on your door so Ray Ray couldn't disturb you too?" he asked. "Brian, c'mon you're not being fair. I miss you." Brian was about to make another snarky remark but hearing Justin say that he missed him plucked at his heartstrings. He was silent for a moment to let his anger subside. "So… did you work straight through or did you eat?" "Oh I ate, don't worry" Justin said laughing as if that would even be an issue. "Let me guess he grilled some breakfast too?" Brian was just kidding about that when Justin replied, "Actually he did, he made eggs and bacon and sausage, it was amazing. Then he even brought me pizza down for lunch. He's really not so bad a guy, Brian. You should get to know him. You might like him. "Brian gave a short mocking laugh at that comment. "Yeah about as much as I like pussy." 

 

 

"Well I'd better go. I just wanted to hear your voice." Justin said. "Later." He said. "Later." Brian said as he hung up the phone. Brian felt a little bit better knowing Justin was missing him just as much as he was him. Every time he thought of that asshole, though, his blood boiled. He had obviously found Justin's weakness for food and was using it to his advantage. Brian made a decision. He got up and said to Cynthia, "I'm going out for a bit, not sure when I'll be back. "Brian you have a meeting with the new owners of Teal and Company at five thirty." "Reschedule it." He snapped. "I can't, they flew in special for this meeting." She said. "Fuck," he looked at his watch. It was one o'clock. "I'll be back in time, have everything set up in conference room three." He continued on his way. It wouldn't give him much time with Justin but it would have to do. He drove out to see him. 

Try as he may, Justin couldn't get in the mood to finish the painting. He decided to take a nice warm shower. Maybe that would help. He undressed and set the temperature. 

The shower was a stand alone with a clear glass door; this gave Ray full access to watch and record the blonde in the shower. He watched the water cascading down the beautiful boy's body and got instantly hard. He watched him soaping himself up and wished he could be in there with him, running his hands all over. To his surprise, he noticed another man entering the bathroom. He was already naked. It was the kid's boyfriend. "Goddamn it." He yelled, wanting to fly down there and throw him out, but he couldn't… not yet. The boy wasn't his yet. Instead, he watched and wished it was him.

Justin got hard in the shower as he rubbed the soapy sponge all over his body. He was imagining Brian's hands. He was startled when the shower door opened and there he was…Brian…naked. "You should lock your door, Sunshine. Never know what kind of weirdoes could just wander in." "Brian…what are you…I thought you were at work." The boy was still shocked to see him standing there. "I was and now I'm here." He said entering the shower adding, "Kinda small." Justin looked down at Brian's hard cock, "Um actually no it's pretty big." Brian looked down and smiled as both of their cocks were standing at full attention. He pushed the boy back against the shower wall and covered his mouth with his own, forcing his tongue through the supple lips. Justin welcomed Brian's kiss, this was just what he needed. 

 

 

Brian reached down, grabbed the boy's soapy dick, and began to stroke it. "Is this what you missed? You missed me stroking your hard cock," Brian growled in his ear. Justin threw his head back, "Yes." His voice was but a whisper. Justin arched his back as Brian rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head. Brian used that opportunity to slide his free hand around to the boy's twitching hole. He slipped one finger inside causing Justin to moan, "Ahh" "Like that, huh?" Brian said as he bit his earlobe. He began moving his finger in and out of the warm hole. He slipped a second finger inside. "Did you dream about me doing this last night?" he asked as he increased the tempo of his thrusting fingers. Justin couldn't reply, "Argh" was all that manage to escape. "Thought so." Brian said and then turned the boy around and bent him slightly at the waist. He opened the shower door and grabbed the condom he had put on the toilet seat when he first came in and shut the door again. He slid the condom on and positioned himself at the blonde's hole. 

He purposely waited, trying to torment his young lover. "Bri..an.." He groaned pushing back so the head of his lovers cock slid just inside. Brian pulled out and slipped in again just briefly before pulling out again. "God, Brian!" Justin shouted, reaching back to try and hold the brunette in place so he could take in more of his cock. Brian pulled out, moved Justin upright and spun him around so he was face to face with him. "Something wrong?" he grinned, tormenting the boy further. They kissed heatedly until Brian had finished with his teasing. He lifted Justin up as the boy wrapped his legs around him opening up his hole. Justin grabbed the top of the shower door for support as Brian let him slide down onto his cock. Both men groaned. Justin's hole was filled with Brian's cock. The man began a slow thrust in and out of the pulsing hole. Justin used his advantage from gripping the shower to meet Brian's thrusts. Justin felt his upper arms get an intense work out as he lifted himself up and down on his lover's cock. Brian was mesmerized at the site of his cock being ridden this way. The older man sensed a slowing down on the boy's part and knew his arms couldn't take much more of it so he increased his thrusts and slammed into Justin hard. He grabbed the leaking cock in front of him and quickly brought the blonde off triggering his own orgasm. "Ahhh" came a unified yell. Justin had to let go of the shower and wrapped his aching arms around Brian's neck. The brunette supported them both, leaning onto the wall. Justin had his head resting on Brian's shoulder, trying to regain his strength. Once he was sure, he let his legs slowly drop to the floor, still leaning onto Brian for support. Soon both men were able to stand on their own. 

"Sorry to fuck and run, but I have to get back to work. I have clients coming in from out of town." Brian said, cleaning them both off under the spray of water that was turning colder by the second. Justin turned off the water and grabbed two towels for them. "It's okay, I understand. I was surprised to see you." He said smiling, letting him know that he appreciated the time Brian took out of his schedule. 

Ray watched the two men on the screen and was envious of the easiness in which they related. He poked the screen image of Brian, "that should be me." He leaned back in his chair and thought of what his next move should be. He believed he had Justin's trust so that was good. He even seemed to enjoy his company, another plus. He was usually a patient man but his time with Justin would soon run out and he had yet to make the kind of headway with the blonde that he desired. He would just have to pick up the pace.

Brian and Justin dressed and said their goodbyes with a long promising kiss. Justin watched him leave, leaning against the doorpost. He was sad to see him go but knew it was better that way. He had some work to finish and he suddenly felt inspired. A slow smile crept to his lips as he realized where his inspiration had come from. He set back to work on his art. 

Justin had made some great progress on this next project. He was worn out and decided to lie down and rest. Within minutes, he was fast asleep. 

Ray watched the sleepiness overtake the boy on the monitor before making his way down to the guesthouse. He entered soundlessly. He tiptoed passed the sleeping blonde, pausing to admire the artwork left unfinished on the easel. He then continued around the house making the adjustments he felt he needed to speed things along with Justin. Once his work was completed, he gave one last longing look at the sleeping angel before leaving. 'Soon' he said to himself, 'it won't be long now.'


	4. Art Experience

Brian nailed the presentation as usual. He was in rare form, having spent the afternoon with Justin. At the end of the workday, he packed up his stuff and headed out of the office. He called Justin's cell on the way to the jeep. 

Justin heard this annoying ringing sound and pulled the pillow over his head. It did no good it was still resonating throughout the guesthouse. He finally sat up and reached for his cell. "What?" he shouted grumpily into the phone. "Somebody's grumpy." Brian said.

Justin fell back on the bed and put a hand over his eyes, "I'm not grumpy, just tired. You woke me up." Brian looked at his watch, "It's six fifteen, what are you doing sleeping?" He had a good idea what put the boy out but he wanted to hear him say it. Justin couldn't help the grin that came to his face when he remembered the hot shower earlier. "Anyway" Justin said, trying to will away the hard on he now had from the memory. "I am almost done my third piece, so I better get to it." "Let me stop by and take you out to eat, all work and no play can't be good for your art, sonny boy." Brian said, trying to coax the blonde out. 

"No, Brian, I really need to finish this. The sooner I get done, the sooner I can come home…to you." Justin said. Brian sighed heavily into the phone. Justin had a point, whether he wanted to admit it or not. "Okay, but I have some work to do so I am going to be home, if you get hungry or need anything…call." Justin smiled, "I promise." He whispered, "Later." He added. "Later," Brian said, before clicking off. 

Justin sat up and stretched, before rising and standing before his almost finished painting. "Time to finish." He said to the canvas, "But first I gotta piss." He went to the bathroom. 

He was about to turn on the light switch when something stopped him. He heard water running. He looked down and saw he was standing in a puddle of water. "What the hell?" he said as he pushed the door open more. He took a step back out of the puddle and reached around for the switch. The light flickered once and then the bulb exploded shattering glass down onto the floor. "Shit" Justin yelled jumping back. 

He heard a knock at the door, "Justin. You okay in there? I saw a flash and wanted to make sure you were alright." Ray said from behind the door. If Justin had stopped to think, there was no way Ray could have seen a flash from an interior room of the guesthouse. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Um, I'm fine, but the bathroom's not. I'm not sure what happened but there is water all over the floor and the light just broke. " Justin said. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Ray asked. "It's your house." Justin said stepping aside to let him in.

Ray had watched the whole thing on the monitors in the main house. He got scared when he saw the flash realizing the boy could have been electrocuted if he had been standing in the water. He chided himself for not being more careful with his plan. 

He entered the bathroom carefully avoiding the broken glass floating in the saturated floor. He made a show of trying to turn the water off in the bathtub, but the handles just kept turning around and around. He knew that they would because he had broken them when he had snuck in earlier while the boy was sleeping. "The handles are broken." Ray said shaking the excess water off his hands. "I am gonna go out back and shut the water off so it doesn't flood the house." "Okay." Justin said as he watched Ray go out the deck door to the back of the house. 

Justin's mind began to wonder. How did the handles get broken? "Shit." He cursed under his breath, "Brian and I must have broken them when we were in the shower before." Justin heard the water switch off. A few seconds later Ray came back inside. "Well, you won't have any running water for a while until I can get somebody out here to fix it." He said drying his hands on a towel. "I'm sorry Ray; I must have broken the handles when I took a shower." Justin hoped his face wasn't too red. "Well you would to have been doing jumping jacks or something to break those," he said laughing. He knew exactly what had taken place. "But you know what, this place is old, things wear out, it's not a big deal. You'll just have to use the bathroom in the main house. I'll keep the backdoor unlocked, you can come in whenever. Here…" he said gesturing to the front door, "let me show where it is." "OK thanks, I really have to go." Justin said, smiling sheepishly. 

Justin and Ray walked up to the main house. "There is only one useable bathroom upstairs, I'm afraid. My sister turned the downstairs one into a darkroom. "That's ok, I just feel really bad." Justin said. Ray laughed, "Justin enough already. How many times are you going to apologize? It's not even your fault. I told you the place is old, it was bound to happen. Now stop being a drama queen and go on up. It's the first door on your right." He gave Justin's ass a little smack as he pushed him toward the stairs. "Ouch." Justin said, as he laughed off the playful hit. 

Ray had to walk away to contain himself after Justin went upstairs. The hand he had hit the boy's ass with was tingling from just that brief contact. He took that hand and griped his now hardened cock with it, almost coming from the mere idea that it had made contact with the beautiful ass he was obsessed with. 

Justin used the bathroom and made his way back downstairs. He didn't see Ray right away when he came back down. He noticed some pictures on the mantle of the fireplace and walked over to get a closer look. He saw some of Ray with a woman he assumed was his sister. There was also a few of Ray smiling happily, his arms wrapped around a young man. The man, though, did not look very happy. 

"That's Tommy." Ray said suddenly right next to Justin. He watched Ray lightly trace a finger over the young man's face. "He was the love of my life." "Was?" Justin asked. "He died." Ray said putting his head down. Justin felt his heart breaking for the man next to him. "Oh Ray, I'm sorry." He placed a comforting hand on the back of his neck. Ray sniffed, "Its okay, it's been a few years, he…um… he had a lot of issues that prevented him from being happy. " Ray looked back up at the picture. "God, I still miss him sometimes." A lone tear ran down his cheek. Justin felt his own eyes well up, feeling the pain Ray was in. Before he knew it, he was holding the other man tightly as he tried to calm his weeping. 

Ray held Justin tightly and lost himself in the boy's intoxicating scent. Before he could stop himself, he was nuzzling the blonde's neck and traveled around until his lips were pressed tightly against Justin's. He felt the boy stiffen in his arms and realized he had gone too far. He pulled back, "Justin, I'm…I….I don't know what came over me." He stepped back out of the boys arms. "I…Oh god, I'm sorry" he covered his face with his hands. 

Justin came out of his frozen state and looked sorrowfully at the man before him. "Ray it's ok," Justin felt sorry for him. "I know you were just feeling vulnerable. I'm sorry I brought up such a painful memory." "I'm the one that should apologize." Ray said, "I was way out of line. Please don't be mad at me." Justin smiled at Ray, "I'm not mad, it's cool, were friends right?" Justin asked. "Yeah, we are, no harm done then." Ray wiped the tears and embarrassment from his face and stood taller. "What do you say we get something to eat? Let's see what goodies we can whip up." He started walking toward the kitchen. Justin couldn't see the big grin on his face. Ray was inching closer to his goal. 

Brian couldn't stand it any longer, he called Justin's cell. He had been trying to get some work done but it just wasn't the same with out his boy there. Justin's cell just rang and rang. Brian tapped a pencil impatiently on his desk. "Where the fuck are you?" he shouted. 

Justin and Ray worked side by side in the kitchen. The ease between the too grew despite the incident from an hour ago. If anything, Justin felt he had a better understanding of the man. They joked easily with one another, sat down, and ate a fabulous meal. 

Ray got up and handed Justin his third beer. "No, no more for me, thanks." Justin said rising. "I gotta use the bathroom one more time then I have to get back down and finish that painting. " 

Justin returned from the bathroom and said his goodbye to Ray, "Thanks Ray." "Justin," Rays said stopping him before he left. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks… for earlier I mean." Justin smiled at him, "that's what friends are for." He said, then trotted back to the guesthouse. 

Justin heard the cell phone ringing as he entered. "Shit" he said picking it up. He knew who it had to be. "Brian?" "You little shit, where have you been? I'm on my way over there now." Brian was in the jeep, he finally couldn't stand that he couldn't reach him and was on his way over to find out where the boy was. "Brian I'm fine, I forgot to take my cell, I was up at the main house with Ray. The bathroom down here broke. " Brian pulled over the side of the road, he was so furious. "What do you mean the bathroom broke? How can a bathroom break?" Brian asked. "I mean it flooded. I don't know I think maybe we broke something when we were in there earlier." "Justin, everything was fine when we left it." Brian said irritation evident in his voice. "Well I don't know it's an old house. It doesn't matter, it's a short jog up to the main house if I have to go no big deal. Now let me get back to work. I want to finish this one tonight, then one to go and I can come home again." 

Brian breathed heavily into the phone. "Fine." "You miss me!" Justin said in a sing song voice. "Twat." Brian said and hung up the phone. He did miss him but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying the words. He looked around where he was and realized he was a few blocks from Woodys. He decided to stop on over and see if the guys where there. 

Justin had a satisfied smile on his face as he set about to finish the work on his third painting. He knew Brian was missing him as much as he was him. After a few hours, the third painting was complete. 

He added the fourth and final canvas to the easel and started to sketch. He had the sketch halfway done when his hand started to cramp up. He tried to shake it loose but to no avail. "Well I guess I am done for tonight." He said to himself. He decided to call it a night and headed for the bathroom. "Shit, I forgot." He gathered his brushes and his toothbrush and headed for the main house. 

The house was dark except for a small outside deck light and low watt kitchen light, that Ray had left on. He quietly tiptoed through the house to the bathroom upstairs. He rinsed out his brushes and dried them. He relieved himself and brushed his teeth. He gathered his items and headed for the stairs. It was then he heard a loud moan coming from the door on his right. He walked over to it and heard it again. "OHHHH" He knocked on the door lightly, "Ray? Are you okay?" "NOOOOO" came a strangled yell. Justin pushed open the door and saw Ray thrashing on the bed. "Stop…get away from him…" He had kicked the covers to the floor. 

Justin put his stuff on the dresser and went over to the bed. "Ray! Ray!" he gently shook the man, "Ray wake up it's just a dream." "NOOO!" he shouted again and sat bolt upright in the bed grabbing at the boys shirt. Justin sat down on the bed and held the hands that were grasping at him. "Ray your dreaming, it's just a dream its okay." Ray looked wide-eyed at the blonde and then blinked his eyes a few times breathing heavily. "What, Oh god." Ray said resting his head against the boy's chest. "It's ok." Justin said rubbing the man's back. "Jesus." Ray said still holding on to the boy. He lifted his head up and looked into the beautiful blue eyes, "Thanks for waking me up. God that was horrible." Justin made a move to get up, "Wait" Ray called out to him. "I know I don't have the right to ask you this but…could you just stay for a bit. I… don't want to be alone right now." He looked pleadingly at Justin, "Please. Just until I fall asleep." 

Justin wasn't too comfortable with the idea, but seeing the look on Ray's face, he relented. "Okay, just for a little bit." The artist felt like he was babysitting a kid but pushed his thoughts aside and sat back against the headboard of the bed. He reached over, pulled the covers up off the floor, and put them over the now prone body next to him. "Thanks" Ray said and he snuggled down under the covers. He was close to Justin but made sure he was not touching him, he didn't want to scare the boy off. 

He had the gift of eternal patience and it paid off. Justin had soon fallen asleep and slid down next to him on the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the sleeping beauty. He wished the boy had undressed so he could ogle his body while he slept. The t-shirt he was wearing had slid up exposing his navel and a bit of his flat stomach. He lightly allowed his fingers to touch the exposed flesh and a surging coursed through his body right to his cock. 

 

"I want to give you so much." Ray whispered quietly, "If only you'd let me." He said slipping his hand under the boy's t-shirt caressing his nipples. Justin sighed in his sleep. Ray closed his eyes, one hand still caressing the blonde the other slipped inside his own boxers, stroking his now fully erect member. He grinned when he noticed Justin's pants bulging significantly. "Well, we will have to do something about that now won't we." He carefully unzipped the boy's pants and released the thick cock it had been hiding. Justin shifted slightly on the bed but remained asleep. Ray let out a breath he had been holding. He didn't want the boy to awaken to see what he was up to, but he just couldn't help himself. He had wanted to be this close to the boy since he first laid eyes on him at the Institute. 

He looked at the hard cock peeking out from the boy's pants and couldn't resist stroking it. He sat up on his knees so he could stroke his own cock in rhythm with the blonde's.   
He saw the pre-cum leak from the slit of the boy's cock and licked his lips. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down for a taste, flicking his tongue out and licking the creamy moisture. Justin moaned in his sleep responding to the obvious pleasure that was being had. 

Ray knew he was risking everything he had built so far with the boy, but he just couldn't resist. He hoped the boy would stay asleep and allow him the pleasure. He stretched out so his mouth was hovering over Justin's crotch. He began to lick the stiff vein that ran up along the middle of the cock. He then slowly took the head in between his lips and suckled all the juice that had pooled there. Then, slowly, he slid his lips over the turgid member, engulfing it fully before bringing his lips back up the shaft. Justin groaned again and arched his back. He felt the boy's sac tighten and knew he would come soon. He deftly stroked his own cock with the stokes of his mouth and soon brought them both off together. He greedily gulped down the seed that shot from the boy's dick. "Brian" he heard the boy whisper. He licked his lips before zipping up the boys now softening cock. "Not Brian this time." He whispered, before kissing his forehead. He snuggled back down to sleep with a satisfied grin. 

Brian had been drunk but not wasted at Woody's. After all, he had to get up for work in the morning. The only thing he regretted is not being able to say goodnight to Justin. When his cell just rang and rang, he figured he must have gone to bed. He hoped the boy would be able to finish his work tomorrow and come home to him. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the marathon fucking he would give Justin when he returned. 

Ray awoke to blond hair under his nose. During the night, Justin had shifted position and was curled up along side of him with his head resting on his chest. Ray smiled and thought this must be how he sleeps with Brian. 'Lucky bastard' he said to himself. 'He doesn't know what he's got.' Ray enjoyed it while he could. He knew once the boy woke up and realized where he was he would pull back. However, in the mean time…he would enjoy the feel of the warm body next to him. 

Justin's hand began to move down lower on Ray's body. The man held his breath as the boy's hand slid inside of his boxers and found what it was apparently looking for, a hard cock. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The hand began stroking slowly at first almost teasingly. Ray had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out with pleasure. "Brian…" the boy whispered as he ground his still clothed cock against the body next to him. Ray knew what he had to do to keep things right with the boy, but it just felt so good to have the blonde next to him, he had trouble finding the words to stop him, but he tried. "Justin…" Justin's hand immediately froze mid stroke as his eyes flew open. He quickly jumped out of bed and looked down at Ray. "What just happened?" he shouted, an alarmed look on his face. "Justin, nothing happened you fell asleep and got disoriented, you thought I was Brian. I tried to wake you up" "Shit" Justin cursed. "Look Justin, you just feel asleep. See, you're still in your clothes." Justin looked down at himself. "I guess I should have waked you sooner," Ray continued. "It's just… it's been a long time since I had someone next to me. I'm sorry." Ray put his head down. 

"Ray, this can't happen again." Justin said, tying to be gentle with the man who was obviously still hurting over the death of his lover. "I love Brian and I can't replace Tommy in your life." Ray said nothing, letting Justin say his peace. "I'm gonna go back out to the guesthouse and finish the last painting and then I'm going home…to Brian."

Without another word, Justin turned, gathered his brushes from the dresser and walked out of the bedroom. He made one stop in the bathroom before heading back down to the guesthouse. Ray watched him from his bedroom window. "I'm not going to let you go Justin. I'm not going to let you go."


	5. Art Experience

Justin finished the sketch he had been working on the previous evening. Now it was time for the paint. He put all thoughts of what happened with Ray out of his mind. He just wanted to finish and get home. 

Lunchtime came and went and Ray didn't stop down at all. Justin was grateful for that. He didn't really want to have any more dealings with the man. What happened earlier, had reawakened the doubts he had about the man in the very beginning. 

Around two thirty his cell rang. It was Brian. "Hey" Justin said happy to hear his lover's voice. "Hey yourself" Brian said. "So, how's it going?" "Great. I am three quarters of the way done the last painting. I want to come home." Brian's smile stopped halfway; there was something in the tone of Justin's voice. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Everything's fine. I'm just ready to come home. I miss my own stuff, you know. I miss waking up next to you." Brian looked at his watch, then at his schedule. "Well I should be out of here around seven, think you'll be done by then?" Brian asked. "Definitely." Justin said. "Okay, then I will swing on by and we'll get your stuff and bring you home." "Good." Justin replied. Brian noticed Justin's voice sounding relieved, but he didn't push the boy. "Alright then, finish up and I'll see you around seven thirty." "Great. Bye." Justin hung up the phone. He sighed heavily; he couldn't wait to go home. He set about finishing his work. 

Justin finished his painting at around five o'clock. He gathered his brushes and slowly made his way up to the main house. The house was quiet. There was a plate of cookies covered in plastic on the kitchen table with a note. Justin picked up the note and read it. 'Justin, had to go for some supplies, be back soon. Help yourself to some cookies. Hopefully you'll still be there when I get back, so we can say good-bye.' 

Justin was relieved he didn't have to face Ray just yet. He left the note on the table and went up stairs to the bathroom. He rinsed out his brushes and dried them. He really wanted to take a shower before Brian came for him but decided not to. He didn't feel comfortable there anymore. He smiled when he thought about the shower back at the loft. He pictured what Brian and he would be doing once he got back there. He gathered his brushes and headed back downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen briefly to get a bottle of water from the fridge and a couple of cookies off the plate and headed back down to the guesthouse. He munched on the cookies as he went about packing his stuff to wait for Brian. He had wolfed down two of them and was about to start on the third when he started to feel dizzy. He grabbed onto the table for support. The room was spinning. His legs buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. He saw two feet approaching. He rolled onto his back and looked up. Ray bent over him grinning. "Good aren't they?" he asked. That was the last thing Justin heard before lost consciousness. 

Ray carried the limp body back up to the main house. "I wish we could have done this differently, Justin." He said talking to the boy. "You left me no choice. I can't let you leave me. I've too much invested in you." He carried the boy's body upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. He laid him down gently on the bed. He then went over to the duffle bag he had placed in there earlier and dumped out the contents. He continued talking to the unconscious boy. "Now, this is only temporary, Justin. I just have to make sure we have an understanding. He took the boy's arms and raised them above his head. He then took out a pair of handcuffs and attached the boy's wrists to the metal headboard. He then repeated the process with his legs, spreading them wide and using a thick rope to secure them to the footboard. "One last thing my boy." He said taking out a cotton cloth. He bent down and kissed the boys soft lips before tying the gag around his mouth. "Can't have you calling out to your boyfriend. I want him to think we are out celebrating." 

Unbeknownst to Justin, Ray had left a note back at the guesthouse. It said, 'Dear Brian, Ray took me out to celebrate my completion of the projects. I'll call you when I get back. Love Justin.' He had taped the note to the front door of the guesthouse. He even went so far as to park his car in the garage to give the illusion of no one being home. 

Ray stepped back and surveyed his handiwork. Nodding to himself, he went about tidying up the room. All he had to do now was to wait for the boy to wake up. "I can wait as long as you can, Justin." He said. 

About an hour later, he noticed the boy starting to stir. He went over and sat down on the bed next to him. Justin slowly opened his eyes. Everything was still sort of hazy. He knew someone was near by, he saw a shadowy form. He went to speak. "Ryryn." Was all that came out. His mouth felt restricted, as if it was full of something. He went to move his hand to his face and found he couldn't move it. He started thrashing as he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. "Shh" a calming voice said. "Calm down." A soothing hand was drawing circles on his stomach. He stopped moving about and waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he saw Ray smiling down at him. Again, he pulled at his arms that refused to move. He tilted his head backward and saw they were handcuffed to the bed. He looked wide-eyed at Ray. "It was necessary, my boy, for now." Ray said, trying to answer his questioning eyes. He leaned in closer to the boy. "We need to come to an understanding. Once that is achieved, I can release you." 

Justin frowned at the man, 'what the fuck is he talking about, an understanding?'

Ray reached out a hand and lightly caressed Justin's cheek. The boy yanked his head away from the touch. Ray grabbed the boy's chin and turned it back toward him. "You can make this as hard on yourself as you want to Justin." Ray grabbed the gag and yanked it down before slamming his lips against Justin's. Justin struggled beneath the crushing kiss. Ray finally released him and slipped the gag back in place. Justin flared his eyes angrily at Ray. "In time Justin, you will look forward to my kisses, my touch. Just like Tommy did." He then got off the bed and left the room. Justin fought against the tears welling in his eyes. 'Brian, help me.'

Brian looked at the clock it was six forty five. 'Fifteen more minutes and I'll be outta here.' He said to himself. A smile came to his face as he imagined the greeting Justin would give him. He shook his head and refocused on what the man in front of him was talking about. 

At seven o'clock, the meeting was over and he was out the door. He called Justin's cell to let the boy know he was on his way. It just rang and rang. "What the fuck is the use of having a cell phone if you fucking don't take it with you." He shouted. No matter, he was on his way to bring his boy home. 

He got to the guesthouse 25 minutes later. He ripped the note off the door. "What the fuck?" He crumpled it up, disregarding what it said. He pounded on the door. "Justin!" He tried the door, it was unlocked, and so he went in. Ray watched from the monitors in the house, a huge grin on his face. 

He looked around the deserted guesthouse. He saw Justin's things all packed and ready to go. The four paintings scattered about, complete. He walked over to the bathroom and narrowed his eyes at the damage. "This is fucked." He said loudly in the empty room. He stormed out of the guesthouse and went up to the darkened main house. He pounded on the backdoor first before going around to the front. 

Justin thought he heard Brian's voice, and he struggled violently to free himself from his confines. He yelled through the gag but knew that there was no way he could have been heard. He banged his head on the pillow in frustration. 

Ray watched the angry man got back into his jeep and sped off. "One problem taken care of." Ray said as he made his way to Justin's room. 

Justin saw the door opened and for a brief second hoped it would be Brian. No such luck. He slammed his head back down on the pillow glaring at the approaching figure. "Your boyfriend seemed pretty pissed. Oh well, he'll get over it, in time." He said, smiling sweetly at the boy. Justin started to yell through his gag. "Wait." Ray said. "I'll remove the gag if promise to be calm. Can you do that?" Justin nodded. "Alright then." Ray said, removing the gag. "You goddamn, sonofabitch, motherfucker let me go!" Justin screamed. Ray slammed the gag back on the boy. "Now, now that's not what we agreed upon." Ray said, admonishing the boy. Justin groaned in frustration. 

"Shall we try it again?" Ray asked, brushing the hair from the boy's forehead. Justin begrudgingly nodded. Ray removed the gag and Justin remained silent. "Good, now drink some water." He said holding a water bottle to the boy's lips. Justin turned his head away, "No! You probably drugged it." "I didn't. The cookies yes, the water no." He pushed it toward his lips again. Justin still refused it."Okay fine, I get an unopened one from the fridge and you can watch me open it okay." He got up and soon returned with an unopened one as promised. Justin watched him open it and heard the familiar plastic click of a sealed bottle being opened. It was then he accepted a few sips. 

After swallowing he said, "You can't keep me here like this." Justin said. "I don't want to keep you here, like this." Ray said. "I want you here because you want to be here with me." Justin scoffed, "You fucking drug me and tie me up and expect me to want to be here with you? You're crazy, you know that Ray?" "I am not crazy!" Ray said standing angrily. "Don't ever say that I am crazy again! Do you hear me? Is it crazy to want somebody to love you, to be with you? Is it? Is it?" he started to shake Justin. "Ray, stop it, you're hurting me." Justin said as Ray's fingers dug into his shoulders. 

He released the boy and walked away, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to hurt you Justin. I never want to hurt you." "Then let me go Ray. If you don't want to hurt me, then let me go." Justin pleaded. "I can't do that." Ray said through clenched teeth. He turned around and faced the bound boy again. "I have to make you understand that I am better for you than that…that…Brian." "Ray. Let's do this the right way. Untie me and we can talk about it, man to man. I promise I'll stay and we'll talk, please." Justin figured his odds of getting out of this situation were better if he was untied so he decided to work that angle fist. 

Ray laughed loud and long. "Justin, you must think I'm a fucking idiot." He climbed on top of the boy straddling his legs. "I untie you and you bolt the hell out of here. Do you think I'm stupid? Do you?" he said leaning down into the boy's face. Justin turned away but Ray grabbed his chin and held him in place. He pressed his forehead against the boy's. "I asked you a question, Justin. Do you think I'm stupid?" Justin swallowed hard, "No." he answered. "No what?" Ray said, sliding down so his hardening cock was pressed against the boy's groin. "I don't think you're stupid." He said, then added, "Ray, stop." Ray grinned down at him, "Why? Don't tell me you don't like it, Justin. I know you like it. I saw you, I've watched you." Ray said, as he continued his grind. He sat up and reached for the boy's pants. He unbuttoned them and yanked them down so he could have access to his cock. 

"I watched you pleasure yourself in the guesthouse." Ray admitted, as he started to stroke Justin's cock. I even watched you and your asshole boyfriend in the shower. He fucked you so hard. That should have been me. I have it all recorded. Maybe I'll show it to you sometime, if you're a good boy." 

Justin was in shock. That motherfucker. "Get hard for me Justin." He leaned down and growled in his ear. You did for me before. That night you slept in my bed, you got hard for me as I sucked your cock." "No" Justin choked out, not wanting to hear anymore. "Yes," Ray said, as he pushed up Justin's T-shirt with his free hand and started to lick and bite his way around. 

Justin closed his eyes. 'Maybe I'm dreaming', he thought, 'this can't be happening.' 

Brian drove around, driving by some local eateries, looking to see if he saw Ray's car. He remembered it was something like a blue SUV or something. He would know it when he saw it again. Something wasn't right. It was eating away at his stomach. He turned around and headed back to the guesthouse. 

Ray worked his way down the Justin's body, leaving a wet trail to his final destination. He took the boy's semi-hard cock in between his lips. "No, please!" Justin cried loudly. "Get off of me." 

Brian had parked the jeep and was making his way back to the guesthouse when he thought he heard Justin's voice. He whirled around and looked at the main house. It came from there, he was sure of it. He barreled up the deck steps and started to pound on the back door. "JUSTIN!" 

"Shit!" Ray shouted when he heard the banging. "BRIAN!" Justin shouted. Ray forced the gag back into to Justin's mouth. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll kill him. I swear to god Justin, I'll fucking kill him." Justin looked pleadingly at the man. Ray stood and pointed his finger at the boy, reminding him to keep quiet. 

Brian knew he had heard Justin's voice calling him. He started slamming his shoulder against the door. After the third slam, he heard the wood start to splinter. Finally, after the fourth slam, he was inside. 

"JUSTIN!" Brian yelled. Hearing only silence, he started a search of the rooms. Nothing downstairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened. Something in his gut told him to proceed with caution. He slowly ascended the stairs. 

Ray had positioned himself behind the door to the room that held the captive boy. He had taken one of the lamps from a night stand and was holding it high above his head. He intended to smash it on the intruder's head as he entered the room. 

Brian decided to do things systematically. He started with the door to his left. He slowly pushed the door open all the way while standing off to the side. He peeked in around the corner of the door frame This room was a computer room. Four monitors showed various rooms of a house. Brian did a double take when he realized it was the rooms of the guesthouse. "That motherfucker!" He said seething with rage. All his senses were on high alert now. He knew Justin was in trouble. 

The next room was just a bathroom. Nothing there. The next door was slightly ajar. Brian again pushed open the door as far as he could from the side. When he peeked in, his breathe caught in his throat. Justin was tethered to the bed, his pants pulled down exposing his cock. He had a gag in his mouth. "Justin!" Brian said.

Justin looked wildly at Brian shaking his head, trying to warn him. Brian entered the room, intent on freeing his lover when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Ray slamming the lamp down toward him. Brian had enough time to raise his arm, so that it took most of the impact. The lamp disintegrated around him. 

Ray, seeing he had missed the intended body part, rushed at Brian knocking the taller man to the ground. Brian used his arms to protect his head as Ray rained punches down on him. Ray was yelling wildly, "You're not taking him. He should be with me." Brian was able to grab hold of the flying fists and force the man over onto his back. Brian pinned the man's hands over his head and landed a good solid punch to the side of Ray's head, knocking him out cold. 

Brian stood up and quickly went over to Justin who had tears in his eyes. He pulled the gag out of the boy's mouth. "Brian, oh god, you were right about him." "Shh." Brian said. "Let's get out of here, we'll talk later." He pulled up Justin's pants and untied his legs. The handcuffs were another matter. "Did you see where he put the key?" Justin only shook his head as the tears continued to fall. He wanted to get out of there so badly. 

Brian walked over to the unconscious man and dug through his pockets. He found the key, went over, and released the shaking boy. Brian immediately took him in his arms and held him tightly for a few moments. They both needed that. 

"Can you walk?" Brian asked Justin. "Yes," he said getting to his feet. "Let's get out of here," Brian said, "We'll call the police once we are away from here." 

"Brian. Wait." Justin said pulling the man back. "He told me he recorded me, recorded us." Brian nodded, "I saw his little voyeur room." Brian led Justin to the room he had seen at the top of the stairs. Justin wrapped his arms around himself when he saw all the monitors. Ray had been watching him the whole time. Brian took all the burned DVD's he could find and grabbed Justin's hand. "C'mon, we're getting out of here." 

The two men left the house by the back door that Brian had broken down. "My art." Justin said, "I know, we're getting it." Brian said as they entered the guesthouse one last time. Justin threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed one of the paintings, while Brian grabbed the other two. He had left the other completed project at the loft. They loaded everything carefully into the jeep and took off. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Brian thought, they were going to have to involve the police. This man needed to pay for what he did to Justin. 

Brian looked over at Justin. He hated to do it, but he had to ask. "Justin." He started. "Yeah," Justin replied. "Did he…I mean were you…" Justin smiled weakly. He knew what Brian was asking. "No, he didn't get a chance to. I mean he touched me and put…his mouth…on me, but he didn't fuck me…didn't rape me." 

Brian felt relief wash over him. Not that Justin hadn't been through too much already, but to not have that added on top of everything, well, he was relieved. 

Once back at the loft, everything was brought inside and the two men sat together on the sofa, holding hands. "Justin, we need to let somebody know about this." Brian said. "I know. I just don't want to talk about it to some stranger." Justin said. Brian squeezed his hand for support, "How about Debbie's detective?" Brian suggested. "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay." Brian leaned over and kissed his temple. He then reached for the phone and dialed Debbie. They were in luck. The detective and her were spending the evening in, watching a movie. Debbie thought it was strange when Brian asked to speak to Carl, but she handed the phone over, nonetheless. 

She watched as Carl's face turned serious and began to worry. He hung up the phone and looked over at her. "I'm sorry doll, I have to go." "Carl, what's wrong? Is Brian in trouble?" Debbie asked. "No, it's Justin." He said offering no more information. "Sunshine!" Debbie exclaimed, bringing a hand to her chest. "I'm going with you." She said standing. "Debbie, I don't think…" Carl started to say but Debbie cut him off. "My Sunshine is in trouble and I'm going and that's final." She grabbed her coat and marched out the door. Carl shook his head, there would be no changing her mind. 

The two arrived at the loft. Debbie immediately went to Justin and hugged him fiercely. Carl hadn't told her anything but she needed to hug her Sunshine. "I can't breathe." Justin choked out. Debbie pulled back, "Oh, I'm sorry baby." She was smoothing his face with her hands. 

They all sat down in the living room. Justin in between Brian and Debbie, the detective across from them. Carl took out his note pad, "okay tell me everything from the beginning." Justin told the story of how he met Ray and his offer to use the guesthouse to work without distraction. He then told him how he became uncomfortable with Ray when he kissed him when he was talking about the death of his boyfriend, Tommy. He glanced over at Brian, saw the scowl on his face and looked away. He knew Brian was disappointed in him. "Does this Tommy have a last name?" Carl asked. "I didn't ask," Justin replied. "Okay, go on. Then what happened". Justin continued on, mentioning the bathroom problem. He recalled the time he used the bathroom at the main house and heard Ray having a nightmare. Brian squeezed his hand tightly as he said that he went in the room and woke Ray up. He then told how Ray asked him to stay just until he had fallen back asleep. At that point, Brian got up from the sofa, "Christ, Justin!" he shouted. Justin started crying, "I know, I know, it was a mistake. I realize that now."

"Brian." Carl said, "Sit back down and let him tell the rest of the story." Justin looked up at Brian with tearstained cheeks, and Brian felt his heart break. He sat back down and pulled Justin into a hug. "I'm sorry baby." Brian whispered to him, "It's not your fault." Justin squeezed Brian's knee thanking him for those words. 

Once he composed himself he continued. "Anyway, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and it was daylight. As soon as I realized where I was I jumped out of the bed. I was still in my clothes so I figured nothing happened. Ray said he was lonely and I told him, I love Brian and that I was going to go finish and leave that day." He continued with the tail of finishing the project and returning to the house. Ray wasn't there. He grabbed a few cookies, went back to the guesthouse, and packed to wait for Brian. He then told how he felt dizzy, couldn't stand, and remembered seeing Ray's face before he passed out. 

"That bastard put something in the cookies." Debbie said. Justin continued. "When I woke up I was in the main house and he had me tied to a bed. I heard Brian come to get me, heard him calling me, but he had gagged me I couldn't call out to him." Brian closed his eyes and cursed himself for leaving the first time. 

"What's this guy's full name and address?" Carl asked before Justin said anymore. They gave it to him and he said. "Hang on, I wanna get an APB on this guy before he gets away." Carl called in the information on Raymond. He sat back down. "Okay, the police are on their way to his house, lets continue." 

Justin took a deep breath; he was not looking forward to reliving this next part. He told the detective how Ray was talking crazy, saying that he belonged with him and not Brian. "He removed my gag so we could talk. Then he, um, climbed on top of me…he pulled my pants down…and touched me. That's when he told me that he had recorded me and Brian. He had cameras set up in the guesthouse." That bastard!" Debbie commented.

"Go on" Carl encouraged. "That's when I heard Brian again. He had come back. I yelled as loud as I could. "I heard you." Brian said placing a hand on his neck for support. 

Carl turned the page of his notebook and looked at Brian. "Why don't you tell me what happened from there." Brian told how he broke the door down and started to search for Justin. He told how he found the room filled with monitors showing the guesthouse. Then he found the room Justin had been tied up in. He told how Ray tried to hit him with a lamp and missed. He told of the struggle and how he punched the guy's lights out. "Then we got the hell outta there and called you." Brian finished. 

Carl's phone rang and he answered it. "I see. What else did you find?" he paused. "Okay log it, photograph it and seal it up. I will be by in the morning." He hung up the phone and looked at the three staring at him. 

"They found him. He's dead. He was in the garage with his car running." All three were silent. "They found the recording equipment, but no burned copies, he must have just watched." Carl said. Brian looked at the detective but said nothing. He knew if he said that he had them, they would be used as evidence. He wasn't going to let that happen. Justin had been victimized enough. 

Carl looked back at Brian. He knew in his head that Brian had them and why he was keeping quiet. He decided to let it go. 

"Justin." Carl said. "I just have to ask you one more thing before we end this." Justin looked up at Carl, he knew what he wanted to know. "I wasn't raped." He said. "He didn't have a chance to." Carl nodded.

"Okay then. I will write up this statement and you and Brian can come down and sign it tomorrow morning." Carl said. He stood to go. Debbie pulled Justin up for another hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, sweetie." "Me too." Justin replied. Debbie gave Brian a hug. "Thank you. You will always be our hero." She said, before kissing him. 

Brian shut the loft door after them as they left. He turned to see Justin staring out the window. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed the back of his head and Justin gripped the arms tightly. "Is it wrong to feel glad that he is dead?" Justin asked. "No, it isn't" Brian answered. "He hurt you, in a lot of ways. He abused your trust and took advantage of your kindness." "He needed help, Brian. He was still hurting from the loss of his boyfriend." Justin said. 

Brian turned Justin around, "That doesn't make it right for him to violate someone." Justin put his arms around Brian, "I know. You're right. I'm just glad it's over." 

Justin stood on his tiptoes to kiss Brian. Softly, at first. Brian let Justin set the pace, but the kiss soon deepened as the boy's need became apparent. Justin pulled out of the kiss, took Brian's hands, and pulled him toward the shower. 

They undressed each other slowly, giving caresses and licks along the way. When they were free of the clothes, they entered the shower and kissed passionately under the warm spray. Hands exploring. 

Hard wet cocks swayed against each other, creating a rising heat all their own. Brian reached down and started to stroke Justin's cock. Justin smiled up at his lover and did the same. Forehead's resting against each other, lust filled eyes staring deeply. The feel of each other hands stroking the sensitive heads. Justin was the first to speak, "Brian…fuck me. I need to feel you inside me." Brian gave him his answer with a kiss, deep and penetrating. 

He reached for the ever present condom and opened it. Justin took it from his hands and unrolled it over Brian's cock. Justin then turned around and placed his hands against the shower glass. Brian slipped a finger into the boy's hole readying him. He added a second and third finger as he heard the boy moaning with pleasure. Brian growled in his ear, "Did you miss having me inside you?" "Yes," Justin said hoarsely, the passion building.   
"You want me to shove my cock in your tight ass?" Brian teased, increasing the strokes of his fingers. "Brian… Please." Justin groaned. "Ah, the magic word." Brian said. He quickly removed his finger and slammed his cock into the boy's gaping hole. 'Ahhh" Justin cried out as he felt his lover's cock fill every inch of him. 

Brian placed his hands on the blonde's hips as he angled his own so he could stroke upward, hitting the boy's sweet spot. Each thrust elicited another moan from Justin. The boy knew it wouldn't be long. He reached down and began to stroke his cock, when he felt Brian's hand on top of his. He leaned his head back onto his lover's shoulder and welcomed the bites and licks along his neck. 

Justin's sac began to tingle and tighten as he approached orgasm. Brian was to the point of no return as well and placed a hand on the boy's neck, bending him over slightly as his thrusts quickened. Seconds later, both men exploded. Justin's cum splattered the wall and dripped down both of their hands. 

After a moments rest, Brian pulled out of Justin. After disposing of the condom, he wrapped his arms around his boy and pulled him back against him. "Welcome home, Sonny boy." He said. Justin tilted his head back for a kiss saying, "There's no place I'd rather be." 

The next morning, Brian and Justin went down to police headquarters and signed their statements. Thankfully, not a big deal was made over the case. It didn't even make more than a blurb in the papers. Justin name wasn't even mentioned. Debbie even kept quiet about the incident, not wanting to upset her Sunshine. Things returned to normal. 

The State competition was held and Justin took second place over all and was entered in the nationals to be held six months later. Brian was very proud of Justin and even allowed a party to be held at the loft for him. 

The morning after the party, Justin woke up to an empty bed and went in search of Brian.   
He found him in front of the television, sitting on the floor, watching what appeared to be a porn flick. "Brian?" Justin asked, "What are you doing?" "C'mere, " Brian said reaching his hand up to him. Justin took his hand, sat down in between Brian's legs, and looked at the screen. "BRIAN! That's us!" He shouted. Brian was playing the DVD that Ray had recorded of them in the shower. Brian wrapped his arms around him, "It's pretty hot." "Brian…why." "Shhh" Brian shushed him. "Just watch." Reluctantly, Justin turned back toward the screen. He had to admit it, it was hot. "Why didn't we ever record ourselves before?" Brian whispered in his ear. The scene ended with both men coming. The rest of the DVD was blank. 

"Brian I don't want.." Justin started to say. "Wait, one more thing." Brian said, stopping the DVD twice before hitting play again. On the screen appeared Justin lying in bed in the guesthouse, alone. He was stroking himself. "What were you thinking of while you were touching yourself?" Brian asked licking his ear lobe. Brian reached down and slid his hand inside Justin's underwear. Justin leaned back even further allowing Brian more access to his now hard cock. Justin didn't want to admit that it turned him on watching himself on the screen. He felt Brian's cock stiffen behind him. 

Justin licked his lips, "I was thinking of you, sucking my cock." He replied huskily. You're so fucking hot, Justin." Brian said grinding his cock from behind and increasing his strokes on the young boy's cock. Brian brought his other hand to his own cock and together he stoked them until they were both dripping pre-cum, watching the image of Justin on the screen. 

The on-screen Justin exploded, spraying cum all over his stomach. Both men were breathing heavy. When the on-screen Justin scooped some of the cum from his torso and placed it in his mouth, both men exploded with their own cum, spraying all over themselves. 

Justin turned and scooped some off of his stomach and placed his fingers up to Brian's mouth. The older man sucked greedily. Brian then did the same with his own cum and Justin's mouth. The sealed it with a kiss. 

Brian stopped the DVD and they cleaned themselves up with tissues. Justin went over to the DVD player and removed the DVD from the machine. He turned to Brian. "I don't want this." He said, "It's more about how it was taken, then what is on it." Brian looked at Justin and smiled. He walked over to him and took the DVD from his hands and walked over to his shredder. He held out his hand, Justin walked over to it and grabbed it. With the other hand he held the DVD with Brian. Together they put it through the shredder. Justin kissed Brian hard, to say thank you. 

Brian pulled Justin toward the showers, "C'mon lets get cleaned up. I want to go shopping." "Shopping? For what?" Justin asked. Brian grinned, "A DVD camera, so we can make our own hot sex-filled DVD's." Justin rolled his eyes, but followed his lover. He would follow him anywhere.


End file.
